


Walk on the Moon

by Karinakamichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinakamichi/pseuds/Karinakamichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, in the middle of autumn, he has the same dream. There's this man that walks in the moon. Cute, and kinda sad little oneshot I wrote based on a Doujinshi I read. Hope you like it. Plz R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk on the Moon

**Story:** **_Walk on the Moon._ **

**Summary:** **_Every year, in the middle of autumn, he has the same dream. There's this man that walks in the moon._ **

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own Naruto..._ **

* * *

Every year, in the middle of autumn, he has the same dream. There's this man that walks on the moon. This person always looks at the sky, as he gently holds his hand. The young blond can't help but look at him in wonder. He's always brought to ask the same question.

"Hey...how come I won't remember you when I wake up...?"

The man looks down at him, his icy blue eyes glistening in the moonlight, as he gives a tender smile. He stays silent for a moment, as he places his finger on his chin, thoughtfully giving the same response he always does.

"Well... That's because this is just a dream..."

He picks him up, holding him in his arms, as their sun-kissed hair softly blew in the breeze. Their eyes met, as a pained curiosity slowly fills the child's eyes.

"This is a dream?" he questions. The man briefly nods.

"Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see you..."

The boy thinks for a moment.

"You can still ride an egg plant to come visit me right?" he wants to know. The man chuckles in response, imaginatively sweat-dropping.

"You mean like a Obon? Isn't that out of season?" he asks, then looks at the child, once again smiling. "Hmph... I uh..."

He feels a ping of hurt in his chest, finding the right words. "I'm beyond death..."

He notices the confused expression on the boy's face.

"Where is that...?" he mutters. The man looks away.

"...No one knows." he whispers, as the memory of holding a certain baby popped into his mind. To him it's an unforgettable memory. The baby smiling at him as he held it close to his chest. "Well, all I know is...that I wanted to see you... I also thought a lot of things, such as I don't want to die, and everyone else... What would happen to you if I go? Being alone and afraid."

A flash of standing before a ferocious Nine Tailed beast with that baby cuddled in his arms, as it held out an arm, tugging his shirt. comes to mind, causing him to give a brief sad smile. He places his forehead on the boy's forehead. The boy gazes up at him.

The man smiles, his Fourth Hokage cloak blowing in the wind. "And that is why I want to see you, even if it is just a dream..."

He pulls the child close to his chest, keeping his eyes closed for a long time. The boy was silent, and confused. There's a strange feeling he always gets. It feels good, and is like nothing he'd ever felt before. It would be nice if that warmth would last forever. To be able to fall asleep in his arms, with no further worries about anything else.

"and that's all that it is...just a dream."

* * *

Tears formed in the corners of the boy's eyes, as he wished it wasn't just a dream.

 

* * *

Ever since that day all he could think about was in those words, and with that thought, we can still walk on the moon.

 

"It's almost time for me to go..." the man says. Naruto tightly holds onto the yondaime's hand, choking back tears.

"Don't..." he sniffles. "Because I won't remember you when I wake up..."

"It's alright..." Minato tells him, smiling. "It's not that bad if you forget about me...because we won't be able to see each other..."

"I don't want to!" the blonde cries, shaking his head. The fourth looks down at him, holding back tears himself.

"It's alright..." he replies.

"…" Naruto hesitates. "I understand... There's nothing I can do to change it. It's something I need to forget... I understand..."

Minato gazes over, taking notice of the boy standing there. He's the same boy, except older.

He smirks. "Really...? You look upset."

"Well, you see..." Naruto scratches his cheek, blushing. "That's because you always care about me..."

Minato beams, blushing as well.

"Hey. Let's go." Naruto says, looking at his younger self, who looked away, still clutching Yondaime's cloak. Minato kneels down on one knee, gently pulling his cloak back.

"I'm sorry..." he apologizes. "I really wanted to see you. Even if it's only in your dreams."

The blond looks down, his bangs shadowing his eyes, as he lets go. Older Naruto takes hold of his hand.

"I wanted to do so much for you." says Minato. "...much more."

"You did more than you should." older Naruto smiles.

"Um..." his younger self murmurs. "Please, come visit me next year too."

Minato smiles one last time. "...I will. I promise. Good bye. What you've seen was only a dream... I hope you have a nice wake up."

* * *

With that, he turns and walks away.

 

Naruto stood at the window of his room, contemplating the sky in wonder. He smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** **_What did you think? Review._ **


End file.
